1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way backlight assembly and a two-way liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD) having the same, and more particularly to a two-way backlight assembly capable of displaying an image information in two directions opposite to each other and a two-way LCD apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LCD apparatus, generally, displays an image using liquid crystal having a light transmittance varied in accordance with an intensity of an electric field.
An LCD apparatus having various characteristics, for example, such as a small size, low power consumption, a high resolution, etc., is widely applied to electronic instruments, for example, such as a notebook computer, a monitor, a mobile communication system and so on.
An LCD apparatus, usually, displays an image in one-way. However, a related technology to an LCD apparatus capable of displaying an image in two-way has been developed.
The LCD apparatus capable of displaying the image in two-way, in general, includes a main LCD panel for displaying a main image, a main backlight assembly for supplying light to the main LCD panel, a sub LCD panel for displaying a sub image and a sub backlight assembly for supplying light to the sub LCD panel.
Each of the main and sub backlight assemblies includes a light source for emitting the light, a light guide plate for changing a path of the light, a reflection plate for reflecting the light, and a receiving container for receiving the light source, light guide plate and reflection plate.
The main and sub backlight assemblies are manufactured as a module separated from each other and coupled to each other while the main and sub backlight assemblies are applied to the LCD apparatus so as to supply the light to the main and sub LCD panels, respectively.
However, when the main and sub backlight assemblies manufactured as the separated module are applied to the LCD apparatus, an entire thickness of the LCD apparatus may increase. Also, since the LCD apparatus has two light sources, two reflection plates and two receiving containers applied to the main and sub backlight assemblies, a power consumption and a cost of manufacture of the LCD apparatus may also increase.